Jealousy
by WangMark852
Summary: Jackson yang biasanya membuat Mark cemburu menjadi down saat Mark balik membalasnya. Bad Summary - - JackMark/Markson
1. Chapter 1

**Jealousy**

Fiction by _**Wang_Mark582**_

Main Cast : **Jackson Wang & Mark Tuan, and GOT7 member**

| Genre : _**Brother Romance, Comedy**_ _| Rating :_ _ **T**_

Summary : _**Jackson yang biasanya membuat Mark cemburu menjadi down saat Mark balik membalasnya. Bad Summary -_-**_

 **Warning!**

 _ **Yaoi! Boy X Boy! BroRomance! TYPO! GaJe**_ _ **-_-**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 _ **Review PLEASE!**_

.

.

Cemburu. Jackson tau ia punya hobi tersendiri dalam menggoda kekasihnya−Mark Tuan. Dengan berdekatan dengan para fans wanita ataupun aktris atau anggota girlband sukses membuat hobinya itu tercapai.

Tapi kali ini, dia benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka jika Mark lah yang membuatnya cemburu. Membalasnya dengan hal yang sama.

Bedanya Mark saat ini sedang akrab dengan salah satu teman masa kecilnya saat di LA. Liat saja saat ini, setelah mereka pulang kembali ke Apartement mereka, Mark langsung masuk kekamarnya dan berkutat dengan handphone miliknya.

Hal itu sontak membuat Jackson terasa terabaikan. Sudah hampir seminggu Mark melalukan hobi barunya itu. Menelpon kawan lamanya atau sekedar mengirim pesan.

Jackson merasa hubungan meraka semakin hari semakin renggang. "Baby" Panggilnya. Ia mendudukan diri disamping Mark. "Kau sedang apa? Mengirim pesan pada Jesica lagi?" Tanyanya menyelidik.

Mark mengangguk kecil. "Kami akan berjumpa besok. Dia akan berlibur ke Korea" Sahutnya. Masih dengan pandangan yang terus tertuju pada layar handphone nya.

"What? Are you kidding, Baby?"

Bukan sahutan yang didapat oleh Jackson melainkan layar Handphone Mark yang berada dihadapannya. Mark menyodorkan kearahnya. "Liat sendiri kalau tidak percaya"

Jackson membaca dengan teliti kumpulan pesan Mark bersama Jesica. Dan benar saja disalah satu pesan itu tertulis jika Mark akan menjemput kedatangan sahabatnya itu dibandara.

Mark kembali menarik handphonenya dari hadapan Jackson. "Sekarang kau percaya?"

Jackson mengangguk lemah. Kepalanya mendadak migran. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun ia memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya. Mengistrihatkan pikirannya.

Mark melirik Jackson sesaat sebelum kembali mengetik beberapa kata pada layar handphonya. Tersenyum lebar saat pesan itu terkirim. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu dengan sahabat kentalnya itu.

.

.

"Apa tidak terlalu pagi?" Tanya Jackson. Dirinya memperhatikan Mark yang sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan Mark kenakan untuk menjemput Jesica. Bukan pakaian formal melainkan pakaian yang akan menutupi penyamarannya nanti.

Sebagai member GOT7 yang sedang naik daun sangat berbahaya untuk mengenakan pakaian normal. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko ketahuan para fansnya diluar sana. Mark memilih mengenakan pakaian tebal untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Di iringi dengan memakai masker, topi dan kaca mata yang mendukung penyamarannya.

"Tidak−ia akan tiba 1 jam lagi. Lebih baik aku menjemputnya lebih awal"

"Biarkan aku ikut menjemputnya juga" Jackson langsung beranjak membuka lemari pakaiannya. Mencari jacket yang akan dia gunakan.

"Kau lupa pagi ini punya jadwal sebagai MC diperogram musik" Ucapan Mark sukses membuat pergerakan Jackson terhenti.

Jackson menepuk jidatnya. "OMG, kenapa aku melupakan hal itu"

Mark menggeleng kecil melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa siang nanti" Mark pergi meninggalkan Jackson yang masih berdiri didepan lemarinya. Tanpa sadar tangan Jackson terkepal.

Merasa aneh dengan perasaannya. Jackson binggung kenapa dia mulai berpikiran negatif tentang Mark. Menuduhnya jika kekasihnya itu sedang selingkuh dibelakangnya.

 **Plakk**

Tangan Jackson menampar wajahnya sendiri.

"Berhenti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak pada kekasihmu, Wang" Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Mencoba menyakini jika Mark tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dibelakangnya.

.

.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Mark"

Mark menggeleng kecil. "Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Menyuruhmu kemari ditengah kesibukanmu menjadi disainer"

Mark membawa koper milik Jesica memasuki apartement yang akan ditinggali gadis disampingnya selama seminggu kedepan.

"Ok−ok kita mulai dari mana sekarang?" Tanya Jesica saat Mark meletakan barang bawa'annya dikamarnya. "Apa kau sudah membeli semua bahan?"

Mark menangguk antusias. "Sudah, semuanya sudah aku beli"

.

.

Semua member GOT7 saling padang. Menatap aneh kearah Jackson yang terlihat tidak menikamati sarapannya. Tidak biasanya pemuda berkebangsaan Hongkong itu tidak bising saat dimeja makan.

"Jack, are you ok?" Tanya Jaebum−memastikan.

"I'm fine" Jawabnya kecil. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengaduk makanan dihadapannya. Nafsu makanannya hilang entah kemana. Bahkan ia belum menyuapkan satu sendekpun ke mulutnya.

"Mark hyung pasti baik-baik saja, jangan terlalu menghwatirkannya" Sahut Jinyoung seakan tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda kebangsaan Hongkong itu.

Jackson hanya memilih bungkam. Masih dengan aktifitasnya mengaduk-aduk sarapannya.

.

.

Setelah melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang MC disebuah acara musik mingguan, Jackson langsung mengambil handphonenya. Berniat mengecek jika ada pesan atau panggilan telepon dari sang kekasih.

Rautnya berubah kecewa saat tidak menemukan satupun pesan dari Mark. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengeratkan gengamannya pada hanpdhone.

Kekasihnya itu benar-benar sedang mengujinya, rupannya. Membiarkannya memikirkan dirinya yang entah sedang melakukan apa dengan sahabatnya itu.

Jari Jackson bergerak dengan cepat, mengetik nomor yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala.

Terdengar sambungan telepon diseberang sana.

" **Halo** " Sapa suara diseberang sana. Suara yang terdengar feminim khas para prempuan. Alis Jackson mengkerut. Setahunya nomor yang dia hubungi adalah nomor kekasihnya. " **Halo? Ada orang disana**?" Lanjut suara diseberang sana saat tidak mendengar sahutan.

"Kau siapa? Dan mana Mark?" Suara Jackson tanpa sadar terdengar ditekan.

" **Aku? Oh, aku Jesica. Dia sedang dikamar mandi** "

Raut wajah Jackson mengeras. Terlihat seperti menahan emosi. Tanpa banyak bicara ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan wanita itu.

Tidak ingin membuat hatinya semakin tersakiti.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia lakukan" Erangnya. Terdengar frustasi.

.

.

"Orang aneh" Gumam Jesica saat sambungan teleponnya diputuskan sepihak oleh Jackson.

"Ada apa?" Suara Mark terdengar dibelakangnya. Rupanya pemuda itu sudah kembali dari kamar mandi.

Jesica memnyerahkan handphone milik Mark. "Nih, tadi ada orang yang menelponmu"

Mendengar ucapan Jesica, Mark langsung mengecek telepon genggam miliknya. Dan benar saja tertera nama 'My Mandu' dilayar handphonenya.

"Lalu, dia bilang apa?" Tanya nya. Penasaran.

"Entahlah. Dia hanya bertanya siapa aku, dimana kau, dan langsung mematikannya begitu saja"

Mark paham situasi ini. Jackson sedang merindukannya tapi dia tidak bisa menghubungi kekasihnya untuk saat ini. Sebelum rencananya berjalan dengan lancar.

Ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan handphonenya di meja makan dan melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya yang tertunda.

"Ayo, kita mulai lagi"

.

.

 **Cklekk**

"Jackson hyung, kau suda−"

Youngjae menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat raut wajah Jackson. Terlihat sangat kusut. Bahkan Jackson berjalan melewatinya tanpa menoleh sama sekali. "Ada apa dengannya" Gumamnya. Merasa aneh dengan sikap yang ditunjukan Jackson.

 **Brakkk**

Suara pintu yang dibanting Jackson mengejutkan anggota GOT7 yang lain. Jaebum yang kebetulan sadang minum didapur harus tersedak dengan tidak elitnya.

"Uhuhkkk... uhukkkk" Tangannya memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Kau tidak apa, hyung?" Tanya Jinyoung. Khawatir. Mengusap-usap punggung Jaebum.

"Jackson hyung, kenapa?" Tanya Bam Bam. Ia juga tidak kalah terkejut. Matanya melirik pemuda disampingnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia ada masalah" Yogyeom mengindikan bahunya. Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan sikap Jackson. Dia tidak ingin mendekati hyungnya itu jika sedang ada masalah.

Jackson akan bertingkah liar jika sedang dirundu masalah dan Yogyeom tidak ingin cari mati.

.

.

 **Buagh**

Sebuah tinju dilayangkan Jackson pada tembok.

Rasa sakit ditangannya bahkan dia hiraukan begitu saja. Hatinya bahkan lebih sakit dibandingkan luka sobek ditangannya.

"Sial. Sial. Sial!" Umpatnya. Entah pada siapa.

.

.

"Aku pulang~"

Suara Mark memecah kesunyian di Apartementnya. Para member GOT7 lainnya sudah terlelap mengingat hari sudah menjelang tengah malam.

Langkahnya menuju kamar miliknya dan Jackson. Saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya hanya kegelapan yang terlihat. Lampu kamarnya ternyata sengaja dimatikan oleh Jackson.

Mata Mark berupaya menyesuaikan penerangan yang minim itu. Matanya menangkap gundukan selimut diranjang milik Jackson.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur" Gumamnya. Karena terlalu capek Mark langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Baru saja kelopak matanya ingin menutup, sebuah suara mengistrupsinya.

"Dari mana saja, kau?" Pertanyaan itu muncul dari Jackson. Mark melirik Jackson yang terduduk diranjangnya. Menatap kearahnya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Mark!"

Mark memututar matanya bosan. Oh ayolah, kekasihnya itu pasti tau jika dia habis dari apartement Jesica. "Kau pastinya sudah tau jawabanku"

"Bukan itu maksudku, yang aku tanya kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang"

Entah telinga Mark yang sedang gangguan atau apa. Suara Jackson terdengar sedikit memburuh. Seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita tidur. Besok akan aku jelaskan"

Mark memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya. Tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Jackson. Terlebih mengingat jika sikap Jackson yang terlihat menyeramkan dari pada biasanya. Tidak ada cengiran bodoh yang biasanya terlukis diparas tampannya.

Jackson mendengus sebal saat mendapat perlakuan Mark. Untung saja ia masih ingat jika jam sudah tengah malam untuk adu mulut dengan kekasihnya. Tidak ingin mengalami migran akibat kurangnya tidur, Jackson memutuskan untuk menyusul Mark ke alam bawah sadar.

.

.

Ke esokan paginya Mark terbangun sedikit lebih terlambat dari biasnaya. Terbukti dari tidak ada sosok kekasihnya yang biasanya masih tertidur bagaikan beruang. Ranjang diseberangnya itu terlihat masih berantakan. Selimut bercorak gambar salah satu pahlawan super kebanggan Jackson itu bahkan teronggok begitu saja dilantai.

Dengan menggerutu Mark bangkit dari ranjangnya. Meraih selimut Jackson. Tangan Mark yang melipat selimut itu terhenti saat menemukan noda berwarna merah.

Kepala Mark mendekat. Mencium bau noda misterius itu. "Darah" Gumamnya.

 **Cklek**

Pintu kamar terbuka. Menampilkan Jackson yang baru saja mandi di pagi hari. Terlihat dari rambut Jackson yang masih basah.

Mark menatap tajam kearah Jackson. Sebenarnya Jackson tau sedari tadi ia diperhatikan tapi ia memilih untuk bungkam. Tidak ingin berbincang dengan kekasihnya untuk sementara waktu.

"Jackson" Panggil Mark.

Tidak ada sahutan. Objeck yang dipanggil hanya diam.

"Wang, aku sedang bicara padamu" Suara Mark terdengar meninggih dan sukses membuat Jackson menoleh kearahnya. "Bisa kau jelaskan ini, padaku?"

Jackson menelan ludah. Tau begini dia tidak akan menoleh kearah Mark sama sekali. Liat saja kekasihnya itu wajahnya tidak ada manis-manisnya kalau sedang marah.

Mata Jackson teralih pada selimut yang dipegang oleh Mark.

"I−itu hanya−" Jackson meruntuki suaranya yang terdengar gugup.

"Darah siapa in−ada apa dengan tanganmu"

Jackson langsung menyembunyikan tangan kirinya kebelakang punggungnya. Mati dia, ketahuan juga akhirnya.

"M−memangnya ada apa dengan tanganku"

Jackson kesusahan bernafas saat Mark menatap tajam kearahnya. Kekasihnya itu bahkan berjalan mendekatinya. Belum sempat Jackson melarikan diri tangannya sudah ditarik paksa oleh Mark.

"Kenapa robek begini?"

"Ahaha... aku kemarin terhantup dinding" Bohongnnya.

Mark masih menatap tajam kearahnya. Tidak percaya dengan alasan konyol kekasihnya. "Berhenti berbohong, Wang!"

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipis Jackson. Dengan takut-takut Jackson melirik dinding disampingnya. Seakan tau kode yang diberikan Jackson, Mark pun ikut melirik.

"KENAPA KAU PUKULKAN TANGANMU KEDINDING, BODOH!"

 **Plakk**

"Argh, Mark kenapa kau memukulku? Sakit tau! Kalau aku gagar otak bagaimana?"

Jackson mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan dari Mark.

"Biar saja, kepalamu itu harus dipukul agar kembali normal. Mana ada orang waras yang memukulkan tangannya ke dinding"

Nafas Mark terdengar memburuh. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar membuat darah tingginya muncul.

.

.

Hei, balik lagi nih. Dengan Ff JackMark/MarkSon terbaru.

Lagi kepikiran buat Ff ini jadi langsung ngetik aja deh

Mohon Reviewnya yaa teman-teman :D


	2. Chapter 2

***Sebelumnya**

"KENAPA KAU PUKULKAN TANGANMU KEDINDING, BODOH!"

 **Plakk**

"Argh, Mark kenapa kau memukulku? Sakit tau! Kalau aku gagar otak bagaimana?"

Jackson mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan dari Mark.

"Biar saja, kepalamu itu harus dipukul agar kembali normal. Mana ada orang waras yang memukulkan tangannya ke dinding"

Nafas Mark terdengar memburuh. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar membuat darah tingginya muncul.

.

.

 **Jealousy**

Fiction by _**Wang_Mark582**_

Main Cast : **Jackson Wang & Mark Tuan, and GOT7 member and OTHER**

| Genre : _**Brother Romance, Comedy**_ _| Rating :_ _ **T**_

Summary : _**Jackson yang biasanya membuat Mark cemburu menjadi down saat Mark balik membalasnya. Bad Summary -_-**_

 **Warning!**

 _ **Yaoi! Boy X Boy! BroRomance! TYPO! GaJe**_ _ **-_-**_

 _ **Mark Milik Jackson dan Jackson Milik Mark TITIK GAK PAKAI KOMA (?)**_

 _ **Ini hanya kumpulan ide diotak error saya, tolong jangan terlalu dicerna (?)**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 _ **Review PLEASE!**_

.

 _ **.**_

 **Replay Review**

 **Ervsean** Ini udah dilanjutin, ya. Iya ini lagi berusaha untuk melestarika (?) FF JackMark jadi mohon dukungannya yaa... Makasih dan ditunggu Reviewnya lagi

 **Lidya Ahgasae EXO-L** Jackson perlu dikasih pelajaran, hahaha#DiGeplak. Jack mah memang gitu, ada masalah sepele dibesar-besarkan -_-. Makasih dan ditunggu Reviewnya lagi

 **Ciandys** Ini udah lanjut, ada deh rahasia. Di Chap ini belum terbuka nanti deh dipikirkan di Chap depan. Makasih dan ditunggu Reviewnya lagi

 **LKCTJ94** Yeyy... ketebak juga. Ini memang kado special buat Jack. Ahaha... muka Mark kan datar banget kalau lagi kesal sama Jack. Makasih dan ditunggu Reviewnya lagi

 **Etsukoyukiai** Berarti nih FF sembunyi kali ya, ekh becanda. Iya tapi moment sweetnya belum terlalu kelihatan. Mungkin di chap depan baru bakal kelihatan. Makasih dan ditunggu Reviewnya lagi

 **Dhewyy870** Jesica ke Korea karena permintaan dari cowok pujaan hatinya. Nda mungkin dia tolak walaupun harus ngorbani waktunya yang terbuang sebagai desainer. Makasih dan ditunggu Reviewnya lagi

 **Guest 1** Ini udah lanjut. Iya lagi usahain buat bikin banyak FF JackMark lagi. Makasih dan ditunggu Reviewnya lagi

 **Guest 2** Iya ini udah lanjut. Jack mah memang ke ganjenan #DiGeplak. Makasih dan ditunggu Reviewnya lagi

 **.39** Ahahaha... Mark itu manis-manis nyeremin #DiGeplak. Iya ini udah Update setelah menghilang beberapa waktu#BahasanyaTuhLoh. Makasih dan ditunggu Reviewnya lagi

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Jackson memasang wajah cemberut saat luka ditangannya sedang diobati oleh kekasihnya. Bukannya kenapa-napa tapi omelan dari kekasihnya itu loh. Membuat kupingnya sakit. Bisa-bisa nantinya telinganya perlu di bawa ke dokter THT.

Tidak sadarkah kekasihnya itu jika luka ditangannya karena sikap kekasihnya. Mengabaikannya seharian dan memilih bermesraan dengan sahabatnya.

.

.

"Pagi" Sapa Mark pada anggota GOT7 yang sudah mendudukan diri di meja makan.

"Pagi, hyung" Sahut mereka bersamaan. Mata mereka melirik dengan antusias pada Jackson yang berjalan mendekati meja makan. Ekspresinya itu loh yang menjadi daya tarik.

Jinyoung yang pertama kali melihat perban yang ada ditangan Jackson. "Loh kenapa dengan tanganmu itu, hyung?"

"Oh ini hanya ter−"

"Dia lagi bertingkah bodoh, tolong maklumi" Sahut Mark cepat. Sebelum kembali berkutat dengan minumannya. Menyedunya dengan nikmat tanpa menghiraukan wajah Jackson yang semakin kusut.

"Ehm..." Jaebum berdeham. Mencoba memperbaiki atmosfer disekitarnya. Sebenarnya dia dan teman-temannya sangat tau jika Jackson menyakiti anggota tubuhnya dan lekaki yang duduk tepat disamping Jackson lah alasan utamanya. "Kau kemarin kemana saja, hyung?" Jaebum berusaha mengalihkan topik.

Mark melirik Jaebum sekilas. "Apartement Jesica. Apa Jackson tidak bercerita?"

"Sudah. Tapi kenapa kau pulang larut malam?"

"Ada hal yang aku urus bersamanya, aku juga tidak tau akan memakan waktu lama. Maaf membuat kalian khawatir"

Jaebum langsung memasang wajah tidak enak. "Tidak apa, hyung. Tapi lain kali tolong beri kabar pada kami sebelumnya terlebih pada−" Jaebum menatap pada Jackson. Mark mengikuti arah pandangan Jaebum. "−kekasihmu"

.

.

Tidak adanya jadwal manggung di program musik membuat sebgaian member GOT7 terlihat seperti pengangguran. Jaebum sibuk dengan proyek drama barunya sedangkan ketiga membernya−Jinyoung, Jackson, dan BamBam− sibuk bekerja sebagai MC di program musik mingguan dan sisanya hanya berdiam diri di Apartement mereka. Tapi khusus untuk Jackson, dia tidak pernah punya jadwal kosong. Selalu saja ada stasiun tv maupun program tv yang mau mnegontrak dirinya.

Seperti saat ini. Pemuda Hongkong ini disibukan dengan program reality show bertema 'Roommate' acara yang beberapa aktris, aktor, penyanyi, maupun komedian tinggal di satu atap yang sama. Hal ini juga yang membuat waktu kebersamaan Jackson dan Mark semakin berkurang.

Jackson dituntut untuk profesional dengan pekerjaannya disaat otaknya hanya memikirkan kekasihnya seorang. Seperti saat ini ketika ia dan para anggota Roommate berkumpul di ruang santai membicarakan masa lalu−masing-masing−mereka, Jackson memilih untuk melamun.

Kang Joon yang menyadari keterdiaman Jackson, menyikut pelan lengan pemuda itu. Jackson pun langsung menoleh kearahnya. "Kau tidak apa, Jack?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Jackson mengangguk kecil. "Tidak apa, Kang Joon"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Jackson kembali melamun beberapa saat kemudian membuat Kang Joon menatap khawatir kearahnya. Tidak biasanya Jackson akan diam disaat para anggota Roommate berkumpul.

Biasanya dia akan berulah dengan sifat-sifatnya yang terlihat 'SWAG' tapi aslinya lucu. Kang Joon hanya menghela nafas. Tau jika rekan satu kamarnya itu sedang banyak pikiran.

.

.

"Loh hyung, mau kemana?" Tanya Yogyeom saat memergoki Mark yang terlihat ingin meninggalkan apartement mereka. Mark tersenyum kecut. Saat tau dirinya ketahuan.

"A−ahaha... aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar. Aku akan balik siang nanti" Sahutnya dengan nada gugup. "Aku pergi ya, Yogyeom. Sampai nanti" Mark cepat-cepat pergi sebelum kembali mendapat pertanyaan dari magnae GOT7 itu.

Yogyeom mengangguk paham. sebelum melambai kearah Mark yang menghilang dibalik pintu Apartement mereka.

Setelah berasil lolos dari Yogyeom, Mark mengelus-elus dadanya. Merasa bebas. Kalau saja dia tidak mencari alasan seperti itu bisa dipastikan Yogyeom akan menelpon Jackson dan membuat kekasihnya itu semakin marah padanya.

Mark masih merinding mengingat percakapannya dengan Jackson setelah sarapan pagi tadi.

 **Flash Back**

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kemana saja dan apa saja yang kalau lakukan kemarin" Tanya Jackson penuh intimidasi.

Mark sudah mengira jika Jackson tidak akan mudah melepaskannya terkait kejadian kemarin.

Tapi Mark harus tenang. Seperti biasanya jika berhadapan dengan kekasihnya. Tidak ingin membuat Jackson curiga dengan tingkahnya. "Harus berapa kali aku jelaskan? Aku di apartement Jesica, Jack"

Jackson melipat tanganya didada−pose angkuh−dan jangan lupa tatapan tajamnya. Tidak merasa puas dengan jawaban kekasihnya. "Kenapa tidak kau jelaskan hal yang sebanarnya yang terjadi. Jangan paksa aku untuk berfikir negatif padamu, Mark" Jelasnya.

"Berfikir negatif? Apa maksudmu? Tanya Mark binggung.

"Yah, seharusnya kau sudah tau itu tanpa perlu aku jelaskan, kan? Intinya jangan temui dia lagi, kecuali kau bersamaku. Apa pun itu alasanmu" Titahnya dengan nada serius.

"Jack, kau tidak bisa mela−"

Jackson langsung memotong cepat sanggahan dari Mark yang tidak terima dengan perkataannya.

"Cukup sampai disini Mark. Aku tidak ingin kau membatah ucapanku−" Jackson terlihat tidak main-main saat ini. "−tolong mengertilah"

 **Flash Back End**

Ditengah rasa takut melihat wajah−serius−menakutkan kekasihnya ternyata Mark cukup menyukai hal itu. Baginya ia sangat bangga karena telah membuat kekasihnya itu merasakah hal yang sering dirasakannya. Rasa cemburu yang terkadang membuatnya merasa sesak didadanya.

Tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu dengan melamunkan kekasihnya itu, Mark langsung beranjak pergi ke apartement Jesica. Melakukan kembali aktifitasnya bersama sahabatnya seperti halnya kemarin.

.

.

Kang Joon melirik Jackson yang terus mondar-mandir di kamar mereka. sebenarnya Kang Joon ingin menanyakan masalah yang sedang dihadapi oleh Jackson tapi ia memilih untuk diam sebelum sahabatnya itu ingin bercerita padanya.

"Akhh" Jackson mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia langsung memilih menghampiri Kang Joon yang terduduk dipinggir kasur dengan buku baca'an ditangannya. "Hyung, aku ingin cerita" Putusnya.

Kang Joon mengangguk paham sebelum menyimpan bukunya di atas lemari kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. "Cerita saja"

Jackson terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Sebelum memutuskan untuk bercerita atau tidak. "Sebenarnya ini ada kai−"

"Aku tebak ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan kekasihmu, Mark. Aku benarkan?" Potong Kang Joon.

Jackson mengangguk kecil. "Kau benar, hyung"

"Lalu?"

"Hanya masalah sepele, sih" Jackson mencoba melirik pada hal lain ketimbang melihat mata Kang Joon yang meneliti ucapannya. "Ahk−baiklah aku menyerah. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka Mark bertemu dengan sahabatnya" Tuturnya. Jujur.

Kang Joon menaikan alisnya "Heh? Kenapa?" Merasa binggung dengan ucapan Jackson. "Kau cemburu?" Tuduhnya. Membuat Jackson menggerak-gerakan tangannya. Mencoba menyangkal

"Itu tidak mungkin, hyung! Lagi pula sahabatnya itu seorang gadis"

Kang Joon ingin sekali memukul kepala sahabatnya ini. Kenapa Jackson bisa sebodoh itu dan menyangkal tentang sikap cemburunya.

"Kalau tidak cemburu, lalu apa?"

Jackson terlihat berpikir. Mencoba mencari alasan−untuk menyangkal−yang masuk akal.

Dia tidak pernah berpikir cemburu. Dia juga sangat kenal kekasihnya itu. Mark sangat mencintainya dan tidak mungkin pemuda kelahiran LA itu akan menghianatinya.

"Aku tidak tau, hyung−" Terdengar jeda. Mata Jackson terlihat rapuh saat ini. "−Intinya aku tidak cemburu. Kerana tidak mungkin dia bermain dibelakangku"

Kang Joon menghela nafas. Melihat Jakcson yang susah sekali mencerna ucapannya. Apa otak pemuda itu terlalu 'LOLA'.

"Hei−coba kau bayangkan posisinya saat melihatmu bersenang-senang dengan para gadis?"

Jackson memandang binggung kearah Kang Joon. "Apa maksudmu, hyung? Aku bukan bersenang-senang, aku hanya membuat Mark cemburu"

 **Prokk**

Kang Joon menepuk tangannya.

"Nah, itu sudah. Kau bahkan berniat membuatnya cemburu. Coba kali ini kau bayangkan posisimu menjadi dirinya. Kau pasti juga mengalami hal yang sama kan?"

Otak Jackson berusaha mencerna ucapan Kang Joon sebelum bola matanya membola. Menyadari kesalahannya selama ini.

"Ka−kau benar, hyung"

.

.

"Kenapa susah sekali sih" Runtuk Mark. Lengannya mengusap peluh di keningnya. Suhu ruangan yang sudah disetel dengan AC terasa panas baginya saat mengerjakan sesuatu yang rumit. Apalagi ini kali pertamanya melakukan hal ini.

"Semangat, Mark. Kau sudah mulai berhasil. Aku bahkan terkejut mengetahui perkembanganmu secepat ini"

Jesica menatap kagum sosok pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya. Setelah kerja lemburu mereka semalam akhirnya Mark memperlihatkan kemajuan mereka, walaupun membuat persediaan bahan-bahan mereka habis.

Mark memandangn frustasi pada hal yang dibuatnya. Sebelum menoleh pada sahabatnya. "Kita kehabisan bahan. Bagaimana ini?"

Jesica melirik jam tangannya. Masih banyak waktu sebelum tengah hari. "Kita pergi ke mini market terdekat" Putusnya.

Mark mengangguk kecil. Sebelum melepaskan benda yang identik dengan para wanita. "Ayo kita pergi"

.

.

"Jadi, aku harus menghidari para wanita?"

Kang Joon menggeleng tidak setuju. "Bukan seperti itu. Hanya perlu kurangi kadar ke ganjenan mu saja"

Urat dipelipis Jackson terlihat. Tidak suka dengan ucapan Kang Joon yang mengejeknya. "Aku tidak ganjen, hyung!"

Kang Joon tertawa melihat wajah Jackson yang cemberut. "Aku bercanda, Jack"

 **Cklek**

Kepala Youngji menyembul dari balik pintu. Mengintrupsi kegiatan kedua pemuda itu.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Tanya nya tidak enak.

"Tidak" Sahut keduanya bersama.

"Ada apa, Youngji?" Tanya Kang Joon. Merasa binggung melihat gadis yang digosipkan dekat dengan pemuda disampingnya−Jackson.

"Bahan persedian kita habis, Oppa. Bagaimana kalau kita ke mini market?"

"Kau pergilah temani, Youngji" Printahnya pada Jackson.

Jackson memandangan Kang Joon dengan tatapan tidak terima. Baru saja sahabatnya itu mengusulkan untuk menghindari para gadis, kenapa sekarang malah menyuruhnya berdekatan dengan Youngji yang juga seorang gadis.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi. Maaf ya, Youngji. Habis ini aku ada siara radio" Ucap Kang Joon seakan mengerti tatapan Jackson.

Youngji tersenyum. "Tidak apa kok Oppa, aku tau kau sibuk. Ayo, Wang Jackson"

Jackson pasrah saat dirinya ditarik paksa oleh Youngji meninggalkan kamarnya. Sebelum benar-benar melewati pintu, Jackson menatap tajam Kang Joon yang terlihat menahan tawa.

Setelah kedua pasangan Roommate itu pergi, tawa Kang Joon langsung pecah. Mengingat wajah pasrah Jackson.

Poor Jackson.

.

.

"Kita perlu ini dan ini"

Jesica terus memilih bahan-bahan yang berjejer di rak-rak mini market. Dibelakangnya berdiri Mark yang berjalan membawa kereta dorong yang akan mengangkut bahan-bahan yang mereka butuhkan.

"Mark, bisa aku minta tolong carikan ini−" Jesica memperlihatkan catatan kecil ditangannya. "−aku akan mencari sisa bahan lainnya" Mark mengangguk paham sebelum beranjak meninggalkan sahabatnya.

Sepeninggal sahabatnya, Jesica terlihat kembali sibuk dengan bahan-bahan yang dicarinya. Tangannya menimang-nimang dengan bahan yang ditangannya. Memilih untuk mengambil benda yang berukuran kecil atau besar.

Mengingat jika hasil karya Mark masih dikatagorikan belum sempurna membuat Jesica memilih mengambil bahan yang berukuran lebih besar. Untuk dijadikan bahan persediaan nantinya.

"Jesica~"

Sebuah suara yang familiar ditelinganya membuat gadis itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh kesumber suara. Mata bulat gadis itu semakin membesar saat menemukan sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai.

"Youngji"

.

.

Setelah mengambil bahan yang dibutuhkan oleh Jesica, lebih tepatnya untuk dirinya nanti. Mark memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah dimana ia meninggalkan gadis itu terakhir kalinya.

Langkah Mark harus terhenti saat melihat banyaknya kamera−kameramen−yang menyoroti kearah Jesica. Mata Mark terbelalak saat menyadari sosok kekasihnya juga berada disitu.

Mark terkejut menyadari jika itu staf Roommate. Langsung saja ia memilih bersembunyi pada rak-rak disampingnya. Menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari penglihatan kekasihnya.

Tangannya merogoh Handphone miliknya. Mengetik beberapa pesan pada sahabatnya yang terlihat berbicang-bingan akrab dengan Youngji.

.

.

"Youngji"

 **Grebb**

Youngji menerjang Jesica sebelum memeluk erat kawan lamanya saat ia bersekolah diluar negeri.

Youngji melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap tidak percaya pada gadis didepannya. "Sudah lama ya, Jesica. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya nya penuh antusias.

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu? Aku melihatmu di t−Jackson?"

Fokus Jasica teralih pada Jackson yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Youngji. "Kau kah itu?" Tanya nya memastikan.

Jackson mencoba tersenyum. Alhasil senyum terpaksalah yang ia perlihatkan. "Iya, ini aku. Sudah lama tidak berjumpa ya, Jesica"

Bagaimana tidak terpaksa. Gadis yang tidak ingin ia jumpai malah muncul dengan sendirinya dihadapannya. Mood Jackson bertambah buruk.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di Korea?" Tanya Youngji setelah merasa di abaikan.

"Oh itu, sebenarnya aku kemari karena permi−"

Getar disaku celana jins miliknya membuat ucapannya terpotong. Handphone miliknya ternyata mendapat sebuah pesan masuk. Alisnya mengkerut saat melihat nama sahabatnya yang tertera dilayar.

Untuk apa sahabatnya itu mengirimkan pesan padanya. Apa Mark kesulitan mencari bahan pesanannya. Tidak mau berpikir yang tidak-tidak Jesica langsung mengecek isi pesan itu.

" **Jangan beritahu jika kau bersamaku** " Isi pesan Mark.

Jesica langsung menoleh keseliling. Mencoba menemukan sosok sahabatnya diantara deretan rak.

Youngji yang melihat tingkah aneh Jesica langsung berucap. "Kau bersama orang lain?"

"A−ah tidak. Aku sendirian" Sangkalnya.

Youngji menangguk paham. berbeda dengan Jackson yang memandang curiga padanya. Langsung saja pemuda kebangsaan Hongkong itu mencoba menjauh. Mengambil handphone miliknya dan mengetikkan nomor yang sudah di hapal diluar kepala.

.

.

Getar handphone miliknya membuat Mark terkejut. Matanya semakin terbelalak saat melihat nama panggilan kekasihnya yang tertera di layar.

Kekasihnya sedang menghubunginya saat ini.

Langsung saja jari Mark menekan tombol hijau.

"Ha−hallo, Jack. Ada apa?" Mark meruntuki ucapannya yang terdengar gugup.

" **Kau dimana, Mark**?" Tanya Jackson To The Point. Tak berniat untuk basa-basi seperti biasnya. Bahkan tidak ada nama panggilan kesayangan yang biasanya keluar dari mulut gombalnya.

"Aku? Di Apartement, kau pikir aku dimana?" Mark mencoba kembali tenang.

" **Kau yakin jika kau di Apartement**?" Jakcson kembali bertanya. Seakan ucapan Mark yang barusan belum menyakinkannya.

Mark menangguk. Padahal dia tau jika Jackson tidak akan melihatnya. "Serius. Untuk apa aku berbohong" Mark kembali menyakinkan.

"Huh, baiklah−" Terdengar helaian nafas dari Jackson. "− **Aku percaya padamu. Maaf menanggu waktu senggangmu, Baby. Sampai jumpa nanti siang, muach** "

Mark hampir menahan mual saat mendengar gombalan dari Jackson.

"Bye, Jack"

Mark langsung buru-buru memencet tombol merah. Mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan kekasihnya.

.

.

Setelah berpisah dengan sahabatnya−Jesica−saat di bangku kuliahan, Jackson mengajak Youngji kembali ke kediaman Roommate setelah membeli bahan-bahan kebutuhan sebelumnya.

"Jadi, Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Younji pada Jackson yang fokus dengan jalanan didepanya. Jackson sedang mengendarai mobil.

Jackson menangguk. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Soalnya dia sahabat kental Mark"

Youngji menoleh kaget pada Jackson. "Benarkah? Ah bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku lupa kalau Jesica juga berasal dari LA"

Jackson hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Youngji. Dirinya dibuat balik terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Youngji.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengundangnya ke kediaman kita, undang juga kekasihmu pasti akan seru"

.

.

"Tidak apa nih, sampai disini saja?" Tanya Mark tidak enak. Setelah ia dan Jesica berakting senatural mungkin, keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Apartement Jesica.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa bawa kok bahan-bahan ini. Kau harus pulang kan? Aku takut kau dimarahi dia lagi"

Mark tersenyum simpul. Gadis didepannya sangat pengertian padanya.

"Makasih, Jesica. Aku pulang ya"

Jesica tersenyum cerah, melambai pada Mark yang mulai beranjak meninggalkannya. Setelah punggu Mark tidak kelihatan lagi senyuman diwajahnya luntur. Terganti dengan senyum getir. Menahan rasa sesak didadanya.

Perasaan yang dia pendam pada sahabat kentalnya itu semakin bertambah kuat saat kebersamaannya bersama Mark. Tapi Jesica itu tau diri. Dia tau−sangat tau−jika hati sahabatnya sudah tertutup rapat baginya. Hanya ada Jackson didalamnya.

Baginya, melihat Mark tersenyum seperti tadi sudah cukup untuknya. Ia tidak ingin merusak kebahagian diantara Mark dan Jackson. Biarlah dia yang berkorban disini. Memendam rasa sepihak sendirian.

.

.

End ? Or TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah berpisah dengan sahabatnya−Jesica−saat di bangku kuliahan, Jackson mengajak Youngji kembali ke kediaman Roommate setelah membeli bahan-bahan kebutuhan sebelumnya.

"Jadi, Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Younji pada Jackson yang fokus dengan jalanan didepanya. Jackson sedang mengendarai mobil.

Jackson menangguk. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Soalnya dia sahabat kental Mark"

Youngji menoleh kaget pada Jackson. "Benarkah? Ah bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku lupa kalau Jesica juga berasal dari LA"

Jackson hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Youngji. Dirinya dibuat balik terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Youngji.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengundangnya ke kediaman kita, undang juga kekasihmu pasti akan seru"

.

.

"Tidak apa nih, sampai disini saja?" Tanya Mark tidak enak. Setelah ia dan Jesica berakting senatural mungkin, keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Apartement Jesica.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa bawa kok bahan-bahan ini. Kau harus pulang kan? Aku takut kau dimarahi dia lagi"

Mark tersenyum simpul. Gadis didepannya sangat pengertian padanya.

"Makasih, Jesica. Aku pulang ya"

Jesica tersenyum cerah, melambai pada Mark yang mulai beranjak meninggalkannya. Setelah punggu Mark tidak kelihatan lagi senyuman diwajahnya luntur. Terganti dengan senyum getir. Menahan rasa sesak didadanya.

Perasaan yang dia pendam pada sahabat kentalnya itu semakin bertambah kuat saat kebersamaannya bersama Mark. Tapi Jesica itu tau diri. Dia tau−sangat tau−jika hati sahabatnya sudah tertutup rapat baginya. Hanya ada Jackson didalamnya.

Baginya, melihat Mark tersenyum seperti tadi sudah cukup untuknya. Ia tidak ingin merusak kebahagian diantara Mark dan Jackson. Biarlah dia yang berkorban disini. Memendam rasa sepihak sendirian.

 **Jealousy**

Fiction by _**Wang_Mark582**_

Main Cast : **Jackson Wang & Mark Tuan, and GOT7 member**

| Genre : _**Brother Romance, Comedy**_ _| Rating :_ _ **T**_

Summary : _**Jackson yang biasanya membuat Mark cemburu menjadi down saat Mark balik membalasnya. Bad Summary -_-**_

 **Warning!**

 _ **Yaoi! Boy X Boy! BroRomance! TYPO! GaJe**_ _ **-_-**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 _ **Review PLEASE!**_

.

.

 **Replay Review**

 **Dhewyy870** Yapp... Jesica sudah suka sama Mark sejak masih sama-sama tinggal di LA. Masih jadi tanda tanya soalnya belu dikasih tau di chap ini. Terimakasih dan ditunggu reviewnya kembali yaa...

 **Etsukoyukiai** Iya ini lanjut kok hehehehe... masih jadi tanda tanya yaa buat apa nantinya, bisa ditebak-tebaklah dulu#DiGeplak. Terimakasih dan ditunggu reviewnya kembali yaa...

 **.39** mereka buat apa yaa... masih rahasia . Iya Jackson itu tau tapi pura-pura nda tau. . Terimakasih dan ditunggu reviewnya kembali yaa...

 **Lidya Ahgasae EXO-L** Tolong ditebak sendiri hehe... di chap ini belum dikasih tau soalnya. Makasih juga kalau udah ngasih tau nama magnae yang sebenarnya... bearti selama ini saya menistakan nama Yugyeom donk... ahahaha maaf... Terimakasih dan ditunggu reviewnya kembali yaa...

 **9** 7 iya ini udah lanjut. Terimakasih dan ditunggu reviewnya kembali yaa...

 **ciandys** iya coba Mark ketahuan pas habis teleponan sama Jack, bakalan adu bacot tuh di mini Market hehehehe... masih rahasia cia... Terimakasih dan ditunggu reviewnya kembali yaa...

 **LKCTJ94** iya sakit banget tuh kalau jadi Jesica, tapi ya sudahlah... Terimakasih dan ditunggu reviewnya kembali yaa...

 **Laxyovrds** iya, Terimakasih dan ditunggu reviewnya kembali yaa...

iya, Terimakasih dan ditunggu reviewnya kembali yaa...

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

Memilih menggunakan taksi ternyata bukan pilihan yang baik untuknya. Terjebak dalam kemacetan membuat perasaanya resah. Tidak sedikit ia melirik jam tangan miliknya. memastikan jika ia tidak akan pulang terlambat sehingga tidak membuat kekasihnya marah dan pertengkaran diantara mereka tidak bisa dicegah.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu. Setelah taksi yang ditumpanginya mengatarnya kembali ke Apartementnya tidak membuat pemuda kebangsaan LA itu lega.

Bagaimana tidak, kekasihnya itu sudah terlihat memasuki lobi Apartement mereka. Dengan segera Mark memperlebar langkahnya, terlihat berlari.

Sosok kekasihnya yang menghilang dibalik pintu lift sontak membuatnya harus memilih jalan alternatif.

Tangga

Hanya itu satu-satunya opsi yang bisa ia pilih saat ini.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan pikirannya, Mark langsung berlari menaiki tangga itu. Apartement yang berada dilantai 7 itu mungkin akan membuatnya banjir keringat.

.

.

 **Brakk**

Pintu Apartement yang terbuka keras itu menghentikan aktifitas dua orang yang sibuk dengan tv didepannya. Bahkan Youngjae−salah satu dari dua orang itu−tersedak minumannya.

"Mark hyung kena−"

"Tolong jangan bilang apapun dengan kepergianku tadi pada Jackson. Cukup diam dan kalian akan aman" Mark memotong ucapan Yugyeom dengan nada mengancam sebelum memasuki kamarnya.

Yugyeom menelan ludahnya. Tatapan yang diberikan oleh Mark barusan membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Hyung tertuanya itu terlihat menakutkan.

Matanya melirik pemuda disampingnya. "Mark hyung, kenapa ya?"

Youngjae hanya menggeleng kecil. Tidak hanya Yugyeom yang terkejut, dirinya pun tidak kalah terkejutnya.

"Aku pulang" Suara yang terdengar familiar mengintrupsi keduanya.

Yugyeom hanya memasang senyum terpaksa. Bagaimana tidak orang yang namanya baru saja disebutkan oleh Mark sudah muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Oh, hai Hyung. Kau sudah pulang" Sapanya.

Alis Jackson tertekuk. Melihat tingkah Yugyeom.

"Apa dia sudah pulang?" Tanya nya menyelidik. Melirik pintu kamar−miliknya bersama mark−disampingnya.

.

.

"Apa dia sudah pulang ya?" Gumam Mark pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah memasuki kamarnya ia mengambil handuk dan langsung memasuki kamar mandi.

Tubuhnya yang berkeringat−karena habis belari−mungkin akan membuat Jackson curiga. Jackson yang berpikiran kekasihnya hanya di Apartement seharian ini tidak mungkin berpikir kekasihnya melakukan aktifitas yang berat.

Apartement milik mereka itu dipasangi AC dan tidak mungkin ia berkeringat jika tidak melakukan aktifitas yang berat.

Tok

Tok

Tok−

"Mark kau didalam?"

Mark langsung terkejut saat pintu kamar mandi diketuk dari luar dan setelahnya terdengar suara milik kekasihnya.

"I−iya Jackson"

"Oh" Gumam Jackson sebelum memilih untuk berbaring diranjangnya. Otaknya mulai memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok untuk mengintrogasi kekasihnya nanti.

Di lain pihak Mark yang berada dikamar mandi hanya menghela nafas lega setelah suara Jackson tidak terdengar lagi.

.

.

Sehabis mandi Mark menemukan sang kekasih tertidur lelap, membelakanginya. Dengan langkah perlahan ia melewati ranjang Jackson dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

Tap

Tap

Tap−

"Mark, kau kah itu?" Suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur mengintrupsinya.

Mark langsung menoleh. Menemukan kekasihnya terduduk diranjang dengan mengusap matanya. Sesekali ia menguap.

"O−oh, hai Jack. Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya nya gugup. Kekasihnya itu bahkan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau mandi?" Tanya Jackson yang heran menemukan kekasihnya yang mandi pada siang hari. Tidak biasanya Mark melakukan hal tersebut jika tidak sedang latihan. Kekasihnya akan mengeluh jika tidak mandi setelah latihan berlangsung.

"Tadi aku berkeringat, jadi mandi adalah solusi yang baik" Sahutnya. Tubuhnya memang banjir keringat setelah berlari ditangga.

Mata Jackson memincing, menyelidik. "Memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan di Apartement hingga berkeringat?"

Mark mencoba menatap kearah lain ketimbang harus bertatapan langsung dengan Jackson. Mark itu tidak pandai berbohong dan itu hal yang menjadi kelemahannya dihadapan Jackson.

"Tadi aku melakukan melatih gerakan tari kita dikamar, ternyata suhu ruangan tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Kau tau sendiri aku akan mandi setelah latihankan?" Alasannnya.

"Dance?" Gumam Jackson pelan. Kepalanya menunduk. Kekasihnya benar-benar berbohong padanya saat ini.

"Iya, Dance"

Mark menatap khawatir dengan perubahan raut wajah Jackson.

Jackson tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan berbohong padanya. Dia juga mengetahui jika sang kekasih menemui sahabatnya bahkan mungkin sedang bersama sahabatnya saat di mini market.

 **Flash Back**

" **Hallo, Hyung** " Sapa suara yang cukup familiar ditelinga Jackson.

"Apa Mark ada di Apartement kita?" Tanya Jackson to the point tanpa harus repot-repot membalas sapaan lawan bicaranya diseberang sana.

" **Oh, Mark hyung. Tadi dia keluar** "

Mata Jackson melotot. "Keluar? Kemana dia pergi?"

" **I−itu dia bilang ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar, dia akan kembali siang nanti hyung** " Suara lawan bicaran Jackson terdengar gugup.

Jackson menghela nafas. Memarahi lawan bicaranya pun sia-sia jika sang kekasihlah yang berbuat kesalahan. "Sudahlah, terimakasih infonya yugyeom"

Jackson mematikan sambungan terlpon sepihak. Kepalanya penuh dengan kekasihnya saat ini, memikirkan kemana perginya kekasihnya.

 **Flash Back End**

Jackson mencoba tersenyum. Belum tentu kekasihnya itu pergi menemui Jasica. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh asal tuduh sebelum ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Jesica"

Mark menghentikan aktifitasnya berpakaian sebelum menoleh pada Jackson. "Benarkah? Kalian bertemu dimana?" Tanya berusaha menampilkan wajah penasaran.

"Mini martket, tadi Youngji memintaku untuk menemaninya berbelanja kebutuhan untuk Roommate dan tidka sengaja bertemu dengannya" Jelasnya.

"Oh"

"Jesica terlihat berbelanja sangat banyak bahan, apa dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu?"

 **Degg**

Mark membeku ditempat. Pikirannya mulai kemana-mana. Memikirkan jika sang kekasih tau rencananya bersama sahabatnya.

"Ak−aku juga tidak tau. Lagi pula aku tidak bersamanya tadi"

"Kau benar. Aku tadi bertanya padanya untuk apa semua itu dan dia hanya berkata jika ini pesanan temannya. Apa Jesica punya teman selain kau dan Youngji ya?"

"Youngji?" Beo Mark. Terkejut.

"Yeah, mereka ternyata kenal satu sama lain. Lebih tepatnya keduanya bersekolah disekolah yang sama" Ucap Jackson menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak tau soal itu, Jesica tidak pernah cerita sebelumnya" Mark yang sudah selesai berpakaian, berjalan mendekati kekasihnya. Mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang kekasihnya.

"Lusa kau sibuk, tidak?"

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

Jackson memejamkan matanya sebelum menatap langsung kedua mata milik kekasihnya. Dia terpakasa melakukan ini, dia benar-benar harus mencari bukti yang sebenarnya dengan hubungan kekasihnya dan sahabatnya. "Pergilah ke kediaman Roommate, kita akan merayakan pesta white day disana−" Terdengar jeda. "−sahabatmu pun akan turut hadir dalam acara itu"

.

.

Yugyeom menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu. Alisnya mengkerut saat tidak terdengar suara bentakan, hinaan yang terdengar dali balik pintu. Biasanya pemilik kamar yang sedang ia kupingi saat ini akan terdengar bising jika terjadi perdebatan antar penghuni kamar.

Setelah yakin kedua makluk pemilik kamar tidak bertengkar. Yugyeom hanya mengelus dadanya lega. Ia takut dan akan merasa bersalah jika keduanya berterngkar.

"Syukurlah mereka tidak adu bacot lagi"

.

.

Mark bersyukur kekasihnya tidak mengintrogasinya terlalu dalam terkait dengan tingkahnya yang mandi disiang hari. Tapi kekasihnya itu tidak berhenti menempelinya kemana saja bahkan kekamar mandi pun.

Saat malam hari pun Jackson meminta padanya untuk tidur bersama, padahal kekasihnya itu tau ranjang miliknya tidak muat untuk dua orang. Tidak tahan dengan rengekan kekasihnya Mark pun hanya menurutinya saja dan alhasi keduanya tidur dengan berdesa-desakan.

Pada saat pagi menjelang pun Jackson tidak henti-hentinya memeluknya. Seperti menganggap kekasihnya itu barang berharga yang tidak akan ia lepaskan barang sedikitpun. "Hei, Jack. Bangun ini sudah pagi" Tegur Mark. Dirinya mencoba melepaskan pelukan tangan Jackson yang melingkari pinggangnya. Bukanya lepas tapi semakin erat pelukannya.

Mark mencoba bersabar. "Jack, ayolah. Ini sudah pagi"

"Aku ingin seperti ini saja" Suara serak Jackson mulai terdengar. "Lagi pula aku tidak ada jadwal hari ini jadi lebih baik kita tidur" Jackson menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher milik kekasihnya.

Mark hanya menghela nafas. Kekasihnya itu akan kumat manjanya jika sepert ini. biarlah nanti keduanya ditegur oleh leader mereka karena telat bangun. "Kau harus tanggung jawab jika Jaebum memarahi kita" Ucapnya kesal sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya.

Jackson hanya menggangguk paham sebelum kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tahu. Lebih baik kita kembali tidur, baby"

.

.

Mark hanya menahan tawa saat melihat wajah kecut kekasihnya yang sedang dimarahi oleh Jaebum tapi bukan hanya Jaebum tapi Jinyoung. Pemuda bertitle 'Ibu' GOT7 itu kesal bukan main saat Jackson menahan salah satu koki GOT7.

"Kau tau sedirikan hari ini jadwal Mark hyung memasak! Kenapa kau malah menahannya untuk kembali berduan denganmu. Karena ulahmu Youngjae lah yang mengambil alih tugas kekasihmu" Jelas Jinyoung dengan nada jengkel yang kentara.

Jackson mencoba membela dirinya. "Terus salahkah aku jika ingin berduan dengan kekasihku yang bahkan sangat jarang aku bisa lakukan?"

Semua orang yang berada diruang makan terkejut mendengar ucapan Jackson. Terlebih Jinyoung yang melihat mata Jackson yang memancarkan kesedihan.

Diamnya teman-temannya membuat Jackson kembali berucap. "Kalian seharusnya bisa memakluminya kan? Aku terlalu sibuk dengan jadwal pekerjaanku yang banyak yang bahkan tidak bisa memiliki waktu banyak untuk bersama Mark. Kalian seharusnya tau itu"

Mark yang paham situasi langsung berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang terlihat menumpahkan semua unek-uneknya pagi ini. tangannya ter-ulur untuk menggusap bahu lebar sang kekasih. "Jack, sudahlah. Jinyoung tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Lebih baik kita kekamar saja"

Jackson langsung bangkit dan berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh sama sekali pada teman-temannya. Mark hanya tersenyum maklum melihat sikap kekasihnya yang sedang dikuasai emosi.

"Aku minta maaf jika ucapan Jackson menyinggung kalian. Dia sedang banyak pikiran jadi emosinya tidak setabil saat ini. Soal memasak, biar aku saja yang memasak makan malam nanti. Kalau begitu aku pergi ya, ingin menenangkan Jackson dulu. Kalian makanlah duluan, kami bisa cari makanan diluar nanti"Ucapnya sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya.

Perginya Mark membuat atmosfer ruangan menjadi berat. Jinyoung yang paling merasa bersalah. Dia bahkan hanya bercanda memarahi Jackson. Jaebum yang berada tepat disampingnya hanya mengusap rambutnya. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan. Nanti saja kita minta maaf saat Jackson sudah tenang"

.

.

"Jack" Panggil Mark pada kekasihnya yang tidur membelakanginya. Kekaksihnya benar-benar kesal ternyata. Liat saja tingkah ngambeknya yang terkesan seperti anak kecil. "Kau marah padaku juga?" Tanyanya kembali.

Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Jackson memilih untuk mengabaikan kekasihnya. Mark terlihat berpikir, cara apa yang membuat kekasihnya itu berhenti ngambek. "Kau tau Jack, aku sedih saat tau keksihku mengabaikanku. Padahal dia jarang punya waktu bersamaku tapi disaat kesempatan itu ada dimemilih untuk mengabaikan itu. Sakit memang, tapi aku sudah bersyukur melihat punggungnya"

Setelah ucapan Mark tersebut Jackson membalikan tubuhnya. Menatap kearah Mark yang tersenyum melihat ucapannnya berhasil membuat kekasihnya berhenti mengabaikannya.

"Maaf" Gumam Jackson pelan. Dia merasa bersalah disini.

 **Grebb**

"Sudahlah, berhenti berwajah jelek seperti itu. Kekasihku itu tampan tau" Mark memeluk erat Jackson. Melesakan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang kekasih, mencium aroma manly kekasihnya. "Aku merindukanmu, Jack"

"Aku juga, Baby"

.

.

TBC

 **Maaf yaa kalau Feelnya nda dapat soalnya saya buru-buru update soalnya hehehehe...**

 **Soal apa yang dilakukan Mark dan Jesica belum dikasih lihat di chap ini mungkin chap depan. Saya juga update ff ini sebagai permintaan maaf jika kedepan saya tidak menjamin akan update dalam waktu depak kerena kesibukan saya ditengah perkuliahan... saya ingin hiatus tapi saya akan coba untuk membagi waktu kuliah saya dan menulis...**

 **Jadi sampai jumpa guys... tolong reviewny yaaa**

 **Next update 'Boys Before Flowers'**


End file.
